


Blackbird

by Embersnight



Series: Random Fan-fiction I write that would do better alone. [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Based on a Beatles Song, But whatever, Fluff and Angst, Has the story and then an explanation for the story., I also kinda ignored cannon for half of it, I think this is one of my best storys, Missed him oops, Oh and Schlatt, Other, That is in order of appearance, honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embersnight/pseuds/Embersnight
Summary: A songfic based on Blackbird by the Beatles because I can. Basically, I give you SBI fluff, then ignore them. Fundy gets a family, as he deserves. Tubbo gets his dad back and is super crafty. Niki doesn't kill a child and teaches Fundy how to make bread. Sam and Puffy be Parent friends and the only stable people on the server. Dream gets the Dreamon outa him and lives with George and SapNap because they need to heal and not use each other. Oh, and Ranboo had wings.Eret = Fundy's dad that he deservesOther actual parents (Wilbur, Phil, Jshclatt)= yall need some work, though one of you figures it out.I mean, the egg is still a thing but shush, they get to heal. We ignore it.
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC, Family and friends. - Relationship
Series: Random Fan-fiction I write that would do better alone. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133108
Kudos: 19





	1. Singing in the dead of night.

Once, many years ago, when Philza first adopted his children, when he cared about them, he taught Techno how to sew, Wilbur how to play the guitar, and Tommy how to sing, something that really happened anymore. Techno sewed, yes, but not out of the passion he once had. Wilbur died and could no longer play his beloved instrument. Tommy never sang, finding the memories hurt too bad and feeling like it wasn’t something a big man would do. Phil didn’t care about his children anymore, murdering one, abbondining another, and pushing the eldest to give in to the voices. He himself wanted nothing more than power. 

So long ago, the four sat together in a cottage, safe from the hunting future that awaits them, and they are happy. Phil is boarding Techno’s hair, while he sews a new beanie for Wilbur. Wilbur plays the guitar and Tommy sings along, the fire crackling in the background. 

Blackbird singing in the dead of night, take these broken wings, and learn to fly.

RanBoo let his wings show, signing in relief, finally able to stretch them. Dream didn’t like anyone flying, nor hybrids in general, though he tolerated them. It had been a long while since he had done this. He had an impressive 20-foot wingspan, his wings like those of the fabled dragon, which made half-sense, he was already enderman. He gently brought them in front of his face and began to preen them, which, while different to feather wings, had a similar effect. Soft enderman sounds escape his lips as he preens, sounding like a song. He smoothed the scales, cleaned out the dirt, and righted some scale orientation. He hadn’t flown in years and hoped he still could, as he gazed at the northern lights, on a background of stars and a black sky.

All your life you were waiting for this moment to arise

Eret had finally finished his new house, a lovely cabin, which was big enough for him and his son Fundy. He had just finalized the papers and couldn’t be happier. Fundy was currently at Niki’s learning to make some bread he had loved. Deciding he would make it a bit more special, he took the remaining daylight hours he had before Fundy returned to make something special. 

Fundy arrived at his new home, a basket of bread in his hand. He took a deep breath before entering the house and was greeted by the smell of dinner. After the housewarming dinner, Eret sat him back in his chair and grabbed something Fundy couldn’t see. Fundy closed his eye’s as instructed and when told to open, gasped. In front of him was a book, titled: Alistair family dairy. Inside was memories they had shared and a bracelet, two actually, one which was pink, blue, and purple(Bi flag) with Father embroidered in it and another one with a blue, pink, and white flag (trans flag) with Son embroidered on it. They put the bracelet onto the wrist of the other and hugged, the bracelets signifying both their acceptance of this, but also who they are. A family had officially been formed.

Blackbird signing in the dead of night; take these broken eyes and learn to see

Puffy, after a long talk with Niki, had brought her back to the reality of life. Niki had almost killed a child, purposely, and had chosen violence of love. Niki had a good cry, and Puffy, being the wonderful Mom friend she is, made sure she didn’t get dehydrated and put her to bed. Niki spent the next few days relooking at the server, with an outsider perspective. She saw the good things, and the bad, and learned to move past her trauma and forgive, thought not necessarily forget, as while there was bad, there was good. She had gotten much closer with people and had a bakery, one of her biggest dreams. She made a new shop, a cafe this time, and ended up teaching Fundy how to make a bread of hers’s he loved. Mabey he would work there with her? Mabey, just Mabey, she could live in peace again.

All your life, you were waiting for this moment to be free

Tubbo was free. He didn’t have to run a nation, Dream was gone, and he could live in peace again. He had made another apiary, in Snowchester, a community, though not a nation. He had recently begun farming, something he found quite calming. He also knit and crochet, making a lot of sweaters and plushies, which he ended up making a business out of. Schlatt showed up, ghostly, but made amends with His Son, the two grow closer together, even though one was dead. Tubbo stopped hiding his horns and ended up putting themed light on them for holidays. He had never felt happier.

Blackbird fly, blackbird fly, into the light of a dark black night

Sam made sure Dream would never escape. Some attempts are made but never successful. Overtime, Fundy, and Tubbo end up realizing that the Dreamon is still in him after SapNap notes the aversion to iron doors again. After successfully riding him of the Dreamon, Dream recovered, got caught up on what had happened, and stayed with Geroge and SapNap, who helped nurse him back to health because being the host of a parasitic demon doesn’t do your health any good. He ended up explaining and apologizing. The SMP was much safer, and while the egg was still a problem, things were looking up now. People are healing and life is getting better. Mabey there is light at the end of the tunnel.


	2. Exsplantion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I explain stuff.

Alright, first of all, I choose this song because I found it in a Spotify playlist I was listening to. The blackbird part reminded me of Philza though it kinda became RanBoo in the end. I only focused on the sleepy bois for a small bit of that story, as I wanted to explore other less written characters. They are some of my favorite characters, though are harder to write for. I am referring to Glatt, Eret, Fundy, Puffy, Niki, and Sam, all of which are absolutely lovely. I choose the last name Alistar for the Eret and Fundy Family because that is Eret's real name and it sounds like a good name. Also, I wanted it to be a personal name, though not harsh. I also used the pride flags for the bracelets because it first shows a big part of their identity, Eret choosing to be vulnerable enough to share his sexuality with us, and Fundy making the choice to be his true, authentic self, which is a male. Puffy and Niki have a very interesting dynamic, which is sort of hard for me to figure out completely for me, though the interaction I gave them was one I knew fit their personality decently well. I honestly didn't want to tackle the egg in this because that lore is still unfolding and I think that the story is fine without it. I also just wanted the Dream Team to be bro's again because man does it suck to have them being used by each other. I mean, this whole fic is me just trying to give these people a happy ending they deserve. Tubbo get's his bee's and I made it so he was crafty because it fits well and if you have ever seen crochet bee's on TikTok, you know how cute it is. I also like to think he made them in pride flag colors for the others. Like Niki and Eret get Bi flags, Fundy gets a trans flag, Antfrost, when he isn't egg controlled gets a gay one, stuff like that. Oh, and I would also love to think that Foolish, Alyssia, and Hannah are all just chilling outside of the whole drama while Connor just spins in a circle while Charlie just watched, taking notes like it is a college lecture. I just find that hilarious and just wholesome. Oh, and Techno can sew because how else can he make if fabulous outfits? I also have a little headcanon for that. When he was younger, he made Wilbur his Beanies, and he used to make a lot of different clothes but ended up sticking with the regal one after he left home with it, it being the most durable one he had, plus it was warm. 

Also, if you haven't seen the clip from Techno's stream a little while back where Tommy walks in signing after getting his coke and after realizes Techno is lives, I got the singing thing from that. I also think that Him signing along with Wilbur while they are younger is just so wholesome. I mean seriously. Techno had Pink, Braided hair, I will stick with this till the day I die. 

RanBoo is Half ender man half Ghast and because ghast can fly, he ended up being the ender dragon wings because otherwise, he gets weird blobby legs he can fly with. 

Alright, That is it, I think. Hope you liked the story and this gave some context.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rember that Comments and Kudos are appreciated by writers, also please feel free to leave feedback/constructive critisism. Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter is just an explanation of this, like some of the little things I choose to include and my reasonings, should have that up soon, and I hope you have a lovely (insert time marker like day/night here) and get some rest! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated, they help give us writers motivation. :D


End file.
